


The End?

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the last day of filming AtS.  Warnings for schmoop. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End?

He was shivering, the cold reaching into the marrow of his bones. The rain had soaked through his coat in a matter of seconds, leaving the way open to the rest of his clothes. At the end of it he was sure he could feel it seeping through his skin, diluting the blood in his veins. After what seemed like days instead of hours he stumbled to his trailer, shutting the door behind him with a bang and turning the lock before slumping against it, water pooling at his feet.

It was done.

He closed his eyes, shoulders dropping as he hung his head in grief. Seven years of his life. Seven years of joy and laughter, pain and tears. Seven years of hoping, of hanging on for that smile, that touch, that stolen kiss. Seven years of Him. All over.

He slid down to the floor, knees giving way to exhaustion. He knew he should undress, shower, get some warmth into his frozen body, but the wetness hid his tears and the cold gave a reason for his shivering.

Of course it couldn’t go on forever. He’d known that. But it had been easier not to think about it as a certainty. Following the threads on the boards his heart ached in symphony with the fans’. God, let them manage it, he’d thought. Make those bastards see reason, make them give them at least another year. Please give us another year, please. I can’t bear for it to be over. Please!

Wrapping his arms around his knees he rested his cheek on them, the wet denim cooling his skin that suddenly felt hot and flushed. So tired. So fucking tired he wanted nothing more than to curl up on this wet floor and sleep until all the pain left his body and the last trace of hope left his heart.

He must have dozed off because suddenly he jerked awake as his body shook, the door he was leaning against rattling as someone pounded it vigorously.

“Jim, I know you’re in there. Come on, let me in.”

Startled he stumbled to his feet, almost falling over as his limbs were stiff with cold. “Dave?” His voice was barely above a whisper but it was enough to send him into a coughing fit that gripped his lunges in an iron fist of pain.

“Open up. It’s still raining, you know. Shit, I’m getting all wet again.”

His fingers fumbled with the lock, numb and useless. With a last effort he managed to turn it and the door swung open revealing a smiling though somewhat worried David, wearing thin-worn jeans and a leather jacket over a tight army green t-shirt. His smile froze on his face as he took in the state of the man huddling in front of him.

“Jesus, James! What the fuck are you playing at? You’ve been sitting here in those wet clothes for an hour?”

He blinked. “Hour? No, I just…”

The palm against his cheek felt feverishly hot. “Fuck, you don’t look good. I told you to go see a doctor.”

He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. For a moment he managed to push away the grief and imagine that everything was as before.

“Did go. I’m ok. Just a cold.” He swallowed another cough that threatened to betray his lie. Just get through this and then he would accept whatever treatment they’d tell him he needed. Not like pneumonia could kill him. Could it?

“You sure?” Kisses along his jaw line as the wet coat was peeled off his body.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” This time he wasn’t sure if the shivers were because of the cold or the warmth of David’s fingers as he ran them up his back, tugging the wet t-shirt over his head.

“Because I couldn’t bear you falling ill, Jimmy. Couldn’t bear you hurting.” Kisses raining over his chest and down his belly as David sank to his knees, unbuttoning his jeans.

“David…” He’d meant it as a halt but it came out as a moan, a desperate pleading. One last time, what would it hurt? Except his heart. Except his soul. Except his sanity.

“God, you’re cold.” David’s belt brushed against his cock as he stood up. He sucked in his breath, willing it down. “Absolutely freezing. Let’s get you into the shower.”

He watched with hazy eyes as David hastily pulled off his own clothes and went into the tiny bathroom, turning on the tabs.

“We’ll never fit in there.”

“Of course we will. Come on.”

He let David lead him under the hot water, leaning warily against his chest in the tight space as the taut muscles in his shoulders and arms slowly softened. His head felt heavy, sleep deprivation for what seemed like months finally catching up with him.

“Hey. Jimmy?” David ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. “You all right?”

“Tired.” He twitched as his knees threatened to buckle.

David laughed softly. “Better get you to bed then. You wanna sleep here or at my place?”

His brain was muddled so it took him a moment to let the words sink in. “Your place? But I thought…” He raised his head and stared at him, heart beating fast in his chest. “Dave?”

“Sure. Why are you…?” David blinked, drops of water falling from his eyelashes. “Jim, you didn’t think just because the show is over, we’d be over, did you?”

“I…” He hitched his breath. “We’re not?”

David shook his head in disbelief. “That’s what this was about? Fuck, Jimmy.” He raised his hand and pushed the wet hair out of his face. “Sometimes you’re such an idiot.”

With a sob he found himself crushed to David’s chest, lips hot and demanding pressed against his, a warm tongue fucking his mouth. The water was pouring down over them, steam clouding his eyes. Under the palm of his hand he felt David’s heart beating.

And just like that it stopped raining.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/), prompt #66: Rain.


End file.
